


You Won't Forget

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 03:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Professor Lockwood walked by every desk with his hands behind his back.





	You Won't Forget

I never owned Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Professor Lockwood walked by every desk with his hands behind his back. He disregarded most students. One student appealed to him. Anne Arthur. The woman resembling his deceased wife. Sarah Croydon. The one the Salem townspeople killed centuries ago. Another vampire like Professor Lockwood. He never forgot Sarah or Anne. 

 

THE END


End file.
